Evitar que vueles
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Colección de historias cortas autoconcluyentes que se centran en los Hyuuga. Van desde PG hasta R. Hyuugacest en las historias.
1. Razones ººHiashiºº

**Razones.******

Últimamente, Hiashi ha visto a Hinata platicando con Neji. Realmente platicando, no sólo su tartamudeo y temblores, como hoja al viento. Él sabe que podría ir y averiguar de qué están hablando: cuándo están así de cerca, incluso Neji parece olvidar que un Hyuuga siempre debería de estar preparado. Cómo Jefe del Clan, sabe que debería corregirlos, hacer que dejaran de perder el tiempo en pláticas inútiles y en lugar de eso practicar, especialmente Hinata.

Aún así, no puede decir que estén perdiendo el tiempo. Con frecuencia se ve a Neji y a Hinata practicando. Hiashi sabe que no tiene que preocuparse de que su hija vaya a salir herida nuevamente: tras los exámenes de los Chuunin, Neji y Hinata son tan cercanos cómo jamás lo hubiese creído. Sabe que ahora Neji primero se cortaría la mano que lastimar seriamente a Hinata.

Le costó convencer a Hanabi de eso. Su segunda hija siempre se sentía sobreprotectora con su hermana mayor, y con su orgullo también venía la dificultad para perdonar. A veces la joven shinobi todavía duda de Neji, e incluso se pone celosa de la amistad entre su hermana y su primo.

Amistad. Hinata se ha vuelto igual de protectora en la amistad que comparte con el hijo de Hizashi que con sus compañeros, e incluso con el niño Uzumaki. No puede decir que le molesta ese cambio, o que le incomoda que su hija pase tiempo con su sobrino. Sus técnicas siempre son mejores luego de que ellos platican y Hinata casi parece obtener confianza en sí misma. Nunca dura, pero quizá, algún día…

Cuando ellos platican, parecen adolescentes normales que no saben de guerras, sangre y traiciones. Más que nada parecen amigos. Esa es la principal razón por la que no los interrumpe: no trata de escucharlos, ni de leer sus labios. Sólo ve a su tímida, introvertida hija llevando una conversación sin tartamudeos, a veces incluso riendo levemente y a su sobrino sonreír. Siempre tratan de que estar fuera de las miradas de los demás miembros de la familia, tratar de evitar que Hinata vuelva a su caparazón y Neji a sus miradas frías.

En completo secreto, Hiashi ha prohibido rotundamente a las dos ramas de la familia incluso mencionar algo al respecto. Hyuuga es un clan de muchos ojos y muchos secretos, pero esta verdad no quiere sacarla a la luz. Aún. No hasta que Hinata le pruebe (se pruebe a sí misma) que su forma de ninja también puede funcionar con los Hyuuga. No hasta que Neji termine de probar su valía al resto de la familia. Ellos pueden mantener sus conversaciones y Hiashi sólo se quedará viendo de lejos, siendo cuidadoso.

Hiashi nunca dirá que cuando ve a Hinata y a Neji compartir una sonrisa, piensa en todas las que nunca compartió con su hermano, y que esa es la razón principal por la que se queda en las sombras.


	2. Celos ººHanabi, HinataNejiºº

**Celos.**

****

Hanabi no está muy segura de si le agrada Neji-niisan o no. Supone que sí le agrada, más o menos: es fuerte, silencioso y mortal. Todas las cualidades que debe tener un miembro de los Hyuuga, según le ha dicho su padre. Es un genio y los genios deben de ser respetados y admirados, y ella lo hace, en verdad, pero…

Siempre han sido ella y Hinata. Neesan le enseñó cómo hacer burbujas sobre los puentes y observar cómo el sol las transformaba en arco iris y saber cuáles hongos eran buenos y cuáles no. Cuando su madre murió durante una misión y ella estaba demasiado asustada para decir nada, su hermana le había sostenido y arrullado y murmurado en su cabello que todo estaba bien. Había sido gracias a eso que ella no lloró en el funeral.

Cuando su padre le decía que no debía llorar si se lastimaba al empezar a practicar el Estilo del Puño Gentil, neesan estaría ahí; curitas y pomadas e incluso una galleta escondida entre vendas y siempre una sonrisa que le calmaba, diciéndole que tan orgullosa estaba de ella. Incluso cuando sí aprendió a no llorar cuando se lastimaba y cuando dejó de sonreír mientras entrenaba porque el entrenamiento es serio y no es lugar para sonrisas, ella sabía que, si se lastimaba, neesan estaría ahí.

Siempre ha sido ellas frente a todo. Incluso con las misiones y con Kurenai-sensei, Shino-san y Kiba-san (y Akamaru-kun, Hinata siempre le recordaba el no olvidar a Akamaru-kun), Hinata regresaría a casa con cuentos de sus misiones y técnicas que había visto y lo hermoso que habían sido los paisajes y cómo le habría gustado que estuviera ahí. Hanabi siempre le prometió a su hermana que muy pronto se iba a graduar y que entonces ella estaría ahí también.

Sabe que siempre ha estado orgullosa de Hinata, incluso si su padre no lo está. Sí, sabe que Hinata no es muy fuerte y que le hace falta confianza. Sabe que si Hinata creyera en sí misma como cree en la fuerza de todos los demás, podría llegar a ser la mejor kunoichi de Konoha. Le ha dicho esto a su hermana algunas veces, pero neesan sólo se sonrojó y tartamudeó diciendo que no era cierto, que era una chuunin normal y que Tenten-san y Sakura-san e Ino-san eran mucho mejores que ella.

Piensa que sí le simpatiza Neji-niisan. Es sólo que últimamente neesan se preocupa más por él. Más que de costumbre: Hinata siempre se preocupa de los miembros de la familia. No está segura si su padre sabe los nombres te todos los miembros de la familia secundaria pero Hinata lo hace. Cuando va a la Academia, ha visto a Hinata sosteniendo a un bebé de la familia secundaria, Neji ayudándole con sus hierbas y observando con tanto respeto en sus ojos mientras el miembro de la familia secundaria hablaba con ellos. Parecían tanto una familia que Hanabi tuvo que sacudir la cabeza y apresurarse a clases, preparándose para ignorar la rudeza de Konohamaru.

A Hanabi sí le agrada Neji-niisan. Más o menos. Algunas veces, si no está en una misión (o platicando con neesan) él le ayuda con sus prácticas. No comparten palabras amables pero no es cruel como podría serlo (como lo fue con su hermana) y se comporta, realmente, como un callado hermano mayor lo haría.

Hanabi supone que todas las palabras y gestos suaves van hacia Hinata, porque cuando la chuunin nota que Neji está en la casa, parece resplandecer. A Hanabi no le importa (no realmente) que a veces Hinata parezca olvidar preguntarle sobre su día. Es una niña grande y, vamos, con todas las misiones los dos no es cómo si pudieran verse con frecuencia, así que está bien que puedan charlar e ir a donde quieran y ella también tiene cosas que hacer. Cosas muy importantes que hacer. Es una Hyuuga, así que siempre hay algo que ella debería de estar haciendo.

Seguir a Hinata-neesan y a Neji-neesan ciertamente no es una de esas cosas, pero no los está siguiendo por ser ellos, sino porque Neji-niisan es un jounin así que es la mejor persona con la que puede practicar sus habilidades de espionaje. Pretende no escuchar la risa de su hermana y los observa callada desde lejos. Pasa desapercibida: Hanabi duda mucho que sus sonrisas y miradas le puedan decir mucho de nada.

A Hanabi sí le agrada Neji-niisan. Hace sonreír a su neesan de maneras que no sabía que Hinata pudiera serlo. Es fuerte pero también amable, es mortal cuándo tiene que serlo; respeta y reconoce la fuerza de Hinata. En verdad le agrada, es sólo que…

Le gustaría mucho más si no significara tener que renunciar tan pronto a su neesan.


	3. Odiar ººNejiHinata, Narutoºº

**Odiar.**

****

Neji nunca odió a Naruto antes. ¿Que no le agradaba? Oh, pero por supuesto que no. Era demasiado ruidoso, boquifloja e infantiles para sus gustos. Su único odio siempre fue la familia principal; los ojos fríos de Hiashi, los tímidos de Hinata y la mezcla de inocencia y astucia de Hanabi. Nadie más merecía su odio. Ignoraba a todos los demás, apenas dando un poco de su reconocimiento a Lee, Tenten y Sasuke.

Llegó a respetar a Naruto. Incluso decidió ignorar que todavía era demasiado ruidoso, boquifloja e infantil. Cualquiera que pudiera enseñarle algo merecía ser reconocido por él, porque incluso si era muy orgulloso, eso no le impedía que, al aceptar una derrota, aprendiera de ella.

Llegó el momento en que no odiaba a nadie más. Pronto tuvo una cadena menos sobre él. Los enemigos de Konoha no merecían ser odiados: debían ser anulados, quizá incluso reconocer su fuerza, pero Neji entendió que el odio sólo nublaba su conocimiento. Es importante para el ninja no dejar que las emociones fuertes te controlen, y el odio es demasiado poderoso.

Fue gracias a que entendió eso el que se volviera jounin.

Dejó de odiar y volvió a aprender cómo preocuparse por las personas. Sobre el entusiasmo (muchas veces doloroso) de sus compañeros, sobre Konoha… sobre su familia. Redescubrió el tener una familia cuando despertó en el hospital y encontró a Hinata-sama y Hanabi-sama dormidas en el sofá y a Hiashi-sama parado frente a la ventana. Esa mañana, mientras lo revisaba, Shizune-sama le había dicho que no se habían apartado en casi una semana.

Era extraño, preocuparse por sus antiguos enemigos. Al final, se dio cuenta que encontraba similitudes con Hanabi-sama. No sólo la parte de ser genios, pero algo de antes que se hubiese convertido en un Ave Enjaulada, algo que no podía terminar de situar. Descubrió que no sólo le gustaba practicar taijutsu, ninjutsu y jinjutsu con su tío, sino también partidas de go. También, que cuidar de un jardín era bastante duro y que la risa de Hinata-sama estaba hecha de cristales cuando le dijo que tenía tierra en la nariz.

Neji no pensó que volvería a odiar a alguien. Quizá si alguien lastimaba a alguno de sus amigos o su familia (sí, ahora era su orgullo llamarlos así), pero no estaba seguro. Odiar lo hacía todo más personal. Mucho más real y peligroso. Reconocer a alguien era algo con lo que siempre tendrías que tener cuidado.

Nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que odiaría a Naruto. Había llegado a considerarlo un amigo.

No más. No cuando tiene a Hinata llorando en sus brazos, sus lágrimas empapando su camisa y aferrándose a su piel de la misma manera en que sus manos pequeñas lo estaban haciendo, sus propios brazos sin saber bien cómo reaccionar, escuchándola decir que "Naruto-kun" no le correspondía porque le gustaba alguien más. Ahora, Neji le rompería todos los huesos que pudiera con gusto.

Lo haría, también, si pensara que eso devolvería la sonrisa a Hinata-sama, pero como sabe que no lo hará, sólo puso su mano suavemente en el cabello de la chuunin, dejándola llorar.


	4. Vanidad ººHinata, Neji, otrosºº

**Vanidad.**

****

Hinata no es realmente una persona vanidosa. Todo lo contrario, de hecho. Cuando empezó 'el camino para volverse una hermosa jovencita', como Kurenai-sensei le dijo, había estado mortificada. Había evitado a Shino-kun, Kiba-kun y Akamaru-kun por días, diciéndoles luego que no estaba enojada con ellos, simplemente había estado un poco resfriada.

Si no se hubiese sonrojado tanto, sabe que quizá le habrían creído. Aún así, cuando Kiba-kun iba a decir algo (siempre era muy honesto), Shino-kun lo había detenido, diciéndole que no era asunto de ellos. Nunca antes había estado tan agradecida de que el Aburame y ella fueran compañeros de equipo.

Es difícil ser una adolescente tímida, creciendo, estirándose y curvándose mientras tienes compañeros hombres. Kurenai-sensei le dijo que no era algo por lo que debiera de estar avergonzada, al contrario, pero Hinata duda realmente que su maestra sepa siquiera la definición de vergüenza propia.

Al menos sabe que no es fea. Quizá no sea tan atractiva como Tenten-san; bonita como Sakura-san o glamorosa como Ino-san, pero sabe que no es fea. Al menos lo espera. Desconoce todo sobre maquillaje, lo más parecido es su conocimiento sobre pomadas.

Se hizo costumbre que, de estar las cuatro kunoichi en el pueblo, salieran a platicar de todo. Usualmente van de compras aunque Hinata rara vez compra algo y luego al salón de belleza y ahí sí que se siente perdida. Las otras kunoichi platican felizmente. Ella sólo las escucha y trata de no moverse, escuchándolas hablar de todo con suma facilidad mientras que ante alguno de los temas ella siente que se podría ahogar en uno de sus sonrojos. Se preguntan si tienen suficiente busto (a ella le gustaría tener un poco menos), si es que han ganado peso (ella ha subido un poco de peso pero no le importa realmente. Quizá debería), o si deberían hacer algo distinto con su cabello.

A veces se pregunta si debería de dejárselo crecer. Es su única vanidad realmente. Como heredera de los Hyuuga, le ayudaría ser más tradicional. Le preguntaría a alguien, pero Hanabi sólo tiene nueve años y aunque sea otra genio de los Hyuuga también es sólo una niña, y nunca saber como podría reaccionar su caprichosa hermana.

Ino-san habla con frecuencia sobre como los chicos prefieren el cabello largo y se pasa su de nuevo larga cabellera por sobre el hombro. Por lo que Ino-san dice, a Shikamaru le parece aburrido preocuparse por esas cosas y a Chouji-san sólo le importa que no vaya a meterse a su comida.

Sakura-san suspira y dice que duda que Naruto sea capaz de pensar lo suficiente en algo más que no sea ramen. Hinata sabe que Sasuke-kun… Uchiha-san prefería a las chicas con cabello largo: cada kunoichi en su clase había comentado eso. Cuando voltean a verla, Hinata dice en voz suave que a Kiba-kun no le importa realmente pero que Akamaru-kun tiende a morder cosas que se balanceen (inconcientemente, Ino vuelve a poner su cabello por sobre su hombro) y que Shino-kun dice que depende de la persona.

Tenten sonríe y se encoge de hombros, diciendo que Lee había dicho que lo prefería largo pero que si 'era cortado para proteger a aquellos que eran queridos para la señorita', también le gustaba el cabello corto. Hinata se rió suavemente cuando Ino-san le dio con el codo a Sakura-san, que frunció el ceño sin realmente sentirlo.

- ¿Y Neji-san? – pregunta Sakura-san tras unos momentos. Hinata, quién se siente muy orgullosa del hecho de que ahora es amiga de su primo, siente que no debería de estar escuchando algo así. Es algo de su vida privada y aunque ahora pueden platicar sober casi cualquier cosa, sabe que el casi no incluye el tipo de chicas que le gustan.

Tenten se vuelve a encoger de hombros.

- Cuándo le pregunté dijo que corto, pero no suena como él. Es tan tradicional para todo que estaba seguro que iba a decir cabello largo. Nunca dejas de conocer a alguien, supongo.

Inconcientemente, Hinata lleva una mano a su cabello. Las tres kunoichi parecen considerar el carácter del genio Hyuuga, antes de voltear a verla.

- Hinata, es tu primo. ¿Sabes algo?

Afortunadamente están tan acostumbradas a sus sonrojos y tartamudeos que le creen cuándo Hinata dice que no. Pronto cambian el tema mientras que Hinata, todavía tocando su cabello, recuerda haber estado sentada bajo los árboles de cerezo con Neji-nissan, justo antes de que se fuera a una misión.

Le pedía que fuera cuidadoso y él la estaba viendo, sin palabras prometiéndole que lo sería, cuando una lluvia de pétalos rosas cayó sobre ellos. Había sonreído entonces, diciendo que si atrapas una flor de cerezo significaba buena fortuna. Él alzó una mano suavemente y el aliento de Hinata se detuvo. La mano que siempre estaba envuelta en vendajes rozó su cabeza y no supo que debía hacer, ni siquiera si debía cerrar los ojos.

Terminó demasiado pronto pero un segundo más largo de lo que debía de haber sido. Neji-niisan le había dado una pequeña, perfectamente formada flor, diciéndole que debían irse a dormir. Aún tenía el botón, guardada en uno de sus tarros de pomadas, segura junto con tantos otros pequeños, inútiles tesoros que nunca nadie entendería.

Hinata realmente no es una persona vanidosa… pero quizá pueda mantener el cabello corto, tan sólo por un poco de tiempo más.


End file.
